Inconsequential
by mayaoreo
Summary: Kekuasaan itu pun kini berganti dan semua orang bergembira. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk semua, karena Arthur membatin sinis dan Francis hanya mengikuti apa kata tuannya. Skenario panggung murahan itu memang merepotkan dan mempertemukan keduanya dengan seseorang—Sang Penguasa Baru. [AU/slight FrUK]


_Author's Note: This is a fast paced story written in a "not really good mood but suddenly got the idea" mode, when I was watching world politics news. Then, I wish you enjoy this one._

* * *

Arak-arakan itu menjauh, mengikuti pawai iring-iringan kuda kerajaan yang dimulai dari halaman istana. Keriuhan rakyat jelata yang terdengar seperti dengungan sekawanan lebah itu, kini mulai tak terdengar lagi. Para penjaga gerbang mulai merapikan kembali barisan masing-masing. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar, mereka melanjutkan rutinitas kerja, setelah beberapa jam yang lalu istana membuka gerbangnya.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh rakyat negeri ini. Hari yang menandakan masih adanya rasa hormat atas sang penguasa, atau singkatnya, peringatan pengangkatan raja yang baru untuk negeri yang terberkati tersebut.

Seluruh rakyat di negeri ini bersukacita. Gerbang istana dibuka sepenuhnya. Halaman istana dihias sedemikian rupa dengan rangkaian bunga _lily of the valley_. Persediaan makanan dan botol-botol _wine_ mewah dikeluarkan oleh para koki istana khusus untuk hari ini. Rakyat jelata dan penghuni istana bercampur baur di hari ini, tanpa perbedaan status sosial yang memisahkan mereka.

'Oh, lihatlah wajah-wajah rakus penuh kemunafikan itu…' batinnya sinis, ketika melirik ke arah kerumunan tersebut.

Dari balik kaca jendela salah satu menara istana, seorang pria dengan jubah kebesarannya hanya diam mengamati. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam segulung kertas, mencengkram dengan kuat kertas-keras tersebut hingga lecek. Selang beberapa saat, pria tersebut kembali dalam langkahnya yang ritmis. Ia menyusuri lorong istana dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, terlihat sekali bahwa ia bukanlah salah satu orang yang senang dengan datangnya hari ini.

Sang Penasihat terlihat tidak puas.

 _._

 _._

 _Hetalia Fan Fiction_

 _ **Inconsequential: First Impression  
**_

 _Hetalia ©Hidekazu Himaruya_

 _Rate: T_

 _Genre: Fantasy/Friendship/Romance_

 _Attributes: AU, OC, may contain OOCness  
_

 _._

 _._

"O, Arthur! Ada apa dengan wajah kusutmu itu, hmm?" sapa seseorang, yang tanpa merasa takut, sedang membaca dokumen-dokumen kerja dalam ruang pribadi Sang Penasihat.

Yang disapa hanya memicingkan matanya sejenak, bersikap seakan ia baru saja mendengar suara yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar seumur hidupnya. Suara yang selalu membuatnya kesal dengan aksen kental, tiap kali Francis memanggil namanya.

Pria berjubah merah itu menghempaskan dirinya di kursi sofa yang empuk—menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan bersedekap. Kedua bola matanya menatap tajam Francis—anak buahnya yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke ruang pribadinya tanpa izin—dan mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Arogan seperti biasanya, heh?" gumam Francis sambil terkekeh pelan. Arthur memusatkan perhatiannya pada lembaran-lembaran kertas lecek yang ia bawa dari tadi, berusaha tidak meladeni anak buahnya itu. Ia sudah tahu akan seperti apa akhirnya jika berhadapan dengan Francis dan itu hanya akan membuang waktunya yang seakan berjalan seperti jam pasir.

Francis, pria dengan kebangsaan yang berbeda dengannya, yang seharusnya tidak ditempatkan dalam internal istana tersebut, segera duduk dengan anggunnya. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari balik kerah tuksedo hitam yang dipakainya, dan menyodorkannya pada Arthur.

Secarik kertas yang sudah lusuh dan nyaris sobek.

Sejenak, Arthur menatapnya bingung dan mengajukan pertanyaan, seakan baru pertama kali melihat benda tersebut.

"Itu kertas?"

Sepasang alis Francis terangkat, mulutnya membentuk huruf o sejenak. " _Oui, mon cher_." Nada suara Francis terdengar aneh; ia menahan tawa.

Arthur, Sang Penasihat Istana yang sudah sekian tahun berurusan dengan perebutan kekuasaan yang tak kunjung menemui titik terang, masih menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari anak buahnya. Ia jelas tidak memanggil pria aneh itu ke sini hanya untuk memberikan secarik kertas lusuh yang nyaris sobek!

Melihat tingkah Arthur, Francis menghembuskan nafas keras—gemas dengan tuannya yang seakan kembali menjadi anak umur lima tahun. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak sabaran. "Ayolah, Arthur! Aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh ini—"

Arthur mendelik.

"Bodoh? Kau kira siapa yang bodoh di sini, heh?!" tukas pria yang telah menjadi atasan Francis selama beberapa tahun belakangan, dengan nada yang semakin naik di akhir kalimatnya. Ia jelas-jelas kesal dengan sikap Francis yang seakan sok misterius itu. "Waktu kita tidak banyak Francis! Para pria tua busuk itu pasti sudah menyiapkan rencana mereka matang-matang!" ujarnya dengan nada frustrasi. Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil terus menggerutu.

"Kalau kita tidak dapat mengetahui rencana mereka…"

Sekali lagi, Francis menghela nafas lelah. "Tenanglah sedikit, Arthur. Sedaritadi aku terus menghela napas seperti ini karena tingkahmu. Kalau sampai kebahagiaanku kabur bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab?"

Ya, seorang Francis sedang merengek.

Arthur menatapnya seakan mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. 'Oh ayolah, Francis… Omong kosong dengan kebahagiaanmu! Sekarang masalah ini lebih penting…' batin pria itu sinis.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran tersebut, Francis akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah, Tuan Penasihat Kerajaan yang Agung!" ujar pria itu kesal, sambil memutar bola matanya dengan mimik dramatis. Ia mengacungkan tangannya yang memegang kertas ke udara, meminta perhatian Arthur.

"Kertas ini kudapat setelah mengacak-acak tempat sampah, kau tahu?!" seru Francis yang meminta sedikit penghargaan atas usahanya mengorek kantung-kantung sampah semalaman. Itu pun dipaksa oleh Arthur, karena tuannya itu tidak ingin mengotori tangannya sendiri. Francis yang sudah setengah mati menolak perintah tersebut—dengan alasan tak masuk akal seperti, akan merendahkan dirinya di mata para wanita bangsawan—sampai diseret-seret menuju tempat penampungan sampah istana oleh Arthur di pagi buta, dan ditinggalkan seorang diri di sana.

'Benar-benar atasan yang egois! Mati saja kau, Arthur!' umpat Francis dalam hati.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Sialan. Jadi lebih baik kau cepat beritahu aku apa yang kutemukan, sebelum aku memulangkanmu secara paksa ke negaramu!" ucap Arthur datar seraya memosisikan diri sepenuhnya berhadapan dengan Francis.

"Nah! Kalau kau mau protes padaku, lebih baik introspeksi dulu dengan caramu yang selalu memaksaku melakukan perintahmu yang tidak masuk akal itu!"

'Aaah… pembicaraan ini tidak akan ada habisnya…'

Arthur hanya bisa membatin, melihat kelakuan pria yang bisa dikatakan sebagai _partner in crime_ -nya tersebut.

.

.

" _Setelah keberangkatan pawai ke jalan-jalan utama kota, rombongan raja akan kembali ke istana ketika matahari mulai terbenam. Setelah itu, raja akan beristirahat dikamarnya sampai malam nanti. Tentu saja pengawal akan mengawalnya, bahkan ketika di kamar. Akan tetapi, melihat kepribadian raja kita yang baru ini, ia tidak akan mau waktu pribadinya yang berharga diganggu orang asing yang mengawasinya hampir 24 jam..."_

Arthur berjalan perlahan ketika menuruni tangga menara istana. Ia tidak berusaha untuk mendahului rombongan raja yang sedang memasuki halaman istana. Pria itu sedang mengamati para pasukan di sekeliling Raja. Dari jendela-jendela besar menara, ia dapat melihat kilatan berlian yang terdapat pada mahkota Sang Raja akibat terkena cahaya senja.

'Posisimu itu benar-benar seperti tikus dalam kandang, Raja... Siap untuk dibunuh kapan saja…' batin Arthur. Tanpa disadari, ia menyeringai.

Sang Penasihat Istana memasuki aula utama kerajaan—bergabung dengan para penghuni istana lain yang berdiri di sana, untuk membentuk barisan yang akan menyambut Sang Raja yang baru saja dinobatkan. Sesekali Arthur berbincang sejenak dengan penghuni istana yang lain, koki utama istana yang selalu membawa penggorengan ke mana-mana, komandan pasukan kerajaan yang selalu memasang wajah kaku serta ajudannya yang memiliki kepribadian berbeda 180º dari Sang Atasan, sekretaris pribadi raja yang merupakan teman minum teh bagi Arthur, dan masih banyak lagi.

Ya. Sang Penasihat kini sedang berusaha mencari kejanggalan di antara para penghuni istana.

" _Sang Raja sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau ia diincar, Arthur. Jadi, kusarankan agar kau bertindak dalam diam tanpa perlu memberinya tekanan. Yah, kasihan kan, kalau kau sudah memiliki penghianat padahal kau baru menjadi raja?"_

.

.

Pintu aula utama terbuka; para penghuni istana berdiri di posisi mereka masing-masing. Keriuhan berganti dengan suasana hening nan syahdu. Langkah derap sepatu beradu dengan lantai marmer menghasilkan suara ritmis yang menggema. Di tengah suasana yang seakan sakral tersebut, melintas rombongan pengawal terlebih dahulu sebelum Sang Tokoh Utama muncul.

Rombongan itu pertama kali melewati barisan para pengurus rumah tangga kerajaan, pengurus koleksi kerajaan, para petinggi militer, sekretaris pribadi internal, dan sampai pada deretan bendaharawan. Kemudian suara bisik-bisik di barisan para tetua semakin terdengar, ketika raja melewati mereka. Kebanyakan mereka mengomentari kemunculan Sang Raja yang bisa dibilang sangat dipenuhi kabar miring. Kabar miring tersebut kurang lebih bercerita tentang pengangkatan Sang Raja yang didasari skenario fraksi pendukungnya. Di samping barisan para tetua, Arthur yang mendengar hal tersebut, hanya bisa menyembunyikan kegeliannya dengan menunduk.

Ketika itu, barisan pengawal raja sudah hampir melewati Arthur sepenuhnya.

' _Hmm… Dia memang masih terbilang cukup muda untuk bisa diangkat menjadi seorang raja. Apalagi lingkungan bobrok disekitarnya pasti akan dengan mudah menggoncang kedudukannya…'_ ujar Arthur dalam hati, seraya melirik di sela bulu matanya, melihat ke arah Sang Raja yang berjalan anggun melewatinya.

Jarak mereka kurang lebih satu meter.

Hal yang mengejutkan terjadi, ketika Sang Raja secara perlahan—nyaris tanpa disadari oleh Arthur—menjatuhkan secarik kertas kecil dihadapannya. Refleks Sang Penasihat segera menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap heran atas kejadian tersebut.

Mata mereka bertemu untuk sesaat dan Arthur hanya bisa terpaku. Sepasang mata biru itu menguncinya, seakan menyadari rencananya dan pria dengan kekuasaan tertinggi di negeri itu pun menyeringai seklias, seraya kembali menatap pengawal didepannya. Seketika Arthur mendapati dirinya bergidik. Pikirannya seolah dapat terbaca oleh pria yang baru ia temui pertama kali tersebut. Dan seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, Sang Raja kembali berjalan diiringi para pengawal kerajaan.

Selang beberapa saat setelah rombongan raja meninggalkan aula, para barisan penghuni istana membubarkan diri, dan Arthur dengan luwes mengambil secarik kertas tersebut. Sang Penasihat mengenali kertas itu disobek dari salah satu buku di ruang perpustakaan istana yang dituliskan dengan garis tinta yang tegas.

Ia tertawa membaca tulisan itu, dan kemudian tersenyum masam.

' _Aaah… Raja sialan. Kau kira aku sampai bersusah-payah seperti ini demi siapa, heh?'_

.

.

.

"Batalkan saja rencananya, Francis. Ternyata dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk memanipulasi orang-orang busuk itu..." ujar Arthur dengan nada kecut.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu membatalkan rencananya, Arthur?! Demi hal itu aku sampai harus mengorek-ngorek sampah, kau tahu!?"

"Memang menyebalkan…" Arthur menghela napas lelah sejenak, tetapi terlihat jelas kalau ia menikmatinya. "Raja itu—sejak awal dia sudah menempatkan kita dalam perhitungannya, dan dia membodohi kita dengan berakting seperti kambing hitam…"

.

 _._

 _._

 _The End_

 _(?)_

* * *

Written for Writer's Challenge 2016 :D


End file.
